


Björn Ironside/Princess Helena

by Viking Princess of Norway (Youwillneverknowwho)



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwillneverknowwho/pseuds/Viking%20Princess%20of%20Norway
Summary: Princess Helena of Eastfold want to fight with Ragnar in Paris. Björn finds Helena interesting and tries to seduce her. But she is not interested, or is she?





	Björn Ironside/Princess Helena

**Author's Note:**

> Written by a true Viking.
> 
> (Be kind about the language, we Vikings you know)

The entire hall stilled as laughter disappeared into silence.

«Who are you?» Björn asked curiously. His eyes narrowed.

«Princess Helena of Eastfold»

The Viking princess looked fierce. She had twelve men and women standing in formation behind her. A long sword hung from her waist on her left side and an ax on the right. 

Björn studied her beautiful face and perfectly shaped body.

Her long chocolate brown hair surrounded her face and fell to her waist. Braided with braids as beautiful as no one had ever seen before.

«To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?» Ragnar was all up in her face now. Watching her with inquiring eyes.

«We would like to go to Paris with you. Fight with you.» There was a confidence in her voice Björn had never heard from a woman before.

Ragnar chuckles, and the jammed hall starts laughing with him. He raised his hand to signal them to stop.

«And what can you contribute to our raid?» Ragnar asked while walking back to his chair. Jumping back down at the seat.

«I have 100 ships and 5000 fighting men and women.»

Ragnars smiles widely. 

«How can I trust you?» His smile disappeared. 

«Well, you could ride with me to Eastfold to see for your self. Or you’ll just have to trust me.» She said snarling, as she crossed her arms with an annoyed look on her face.

«OK,» Ragnar said joyfully. «How long before they can be here?»

«3 Weeks of traveling, I’ll send my brother back to prepare the ships.»

«Good. We’ll go to Paris in six weeks. Make them be here by then.»

Princess Helena nodded.

«In the meantime join us in our feast, your trip must have been long.»

…………………………………..…………………………………..…………………………………..……………………………….

The next morning Princess Helena is sword training at the beach by herself. The sun is just about to rise. Björn was curious about this new Princess and followed her down. Now leaning against a pole and watching her, with an amused grin on his face.

«Are you just gonna stand there and watch?» She hissed through clenched teeth.

«Yes,» he crossed his arms.

«Pussy» She continued her training facing the fjord and with her back to Björn.

Suddenly her sword slammed against another sword. Björn charged at her with his sword, she blocked the attach and elbowed him in the side. He flinched for half a second, and she hooked her leg behind his knee. He fell on his back. She slammed the sword in the sand right beside his head. Then walked off.

Björn laid there confused. When he finally got up, she was nowhere to be seen.

…………………………………..…………………………………..…………………………………..……………………………….

«You look beautiful» Björn whispered in Princess Helena's ear. Before he sat down beside her, barely touching her arm.

She only gave him an angry glare.

«Are we really gonna play this game?» 

Princess Helena pulled her knife to Björn's throat. And leaned in, so her lips nearly touched his.

«There is no game» she whispered quietly.

He laughed.

They continued to drink and talk around the table far into the night. Princess Helena excused herself and left the table. Björn went just a few minutes after her.

He looked for her, but couldn’t see her. Then he walked back to his bed. As he pulled off his shirt, she stepped out of the dark and stood right in front of him.

He was startled, but his cocky mouth could not help it «so, do you like what you see?»

She lifted her chin and studied him from top to toe while raising an eyebrow. Then she ran a finger across his chest before pushing him down on the bed. He bent up and leaned back on his elbows. He tried to hold back his smile, but he didn't have a chance.

Princess Helena sat down on top of him. Kissed him on his jaw, down his neck, and across his shoulder. Opened up his pants and held his erection in her hand. She leads it into her wet opening before she sank down on his shaft. They both let out a moan.

Her hips moved in slow circular motions while their lips brushed against each other.

Björn rolled over and pinned her hands down above her head. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

With one last thrust, he sends her over the edge, and she screams out in pleasure. He follows in a loud moan and collapses on top of her.

She laid on his arm facing him. His hand cupped her face, and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Her lips where slightly parted and he let his tongue slip into her mouth.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

…………………………………..…………………………………..…………………………………..……………………………….

When Björn woke up the next morning Helena was gone.

He went out to look for her and found her sitting in the hall with her men and women together with Ragnar, Floki and some other men from Kattegat. Ragnar was all into his storytelling. Standing up on the table and acting out the whole story of how they tricked the people of Paris on their first visit.

Princess Helena followed Ragnar with interest before Björn yanked her out of her chair. She tried to withstand, but he was too strong.

He kept a hard grip on her wrist walking towards the mountains.

«Where are we going?» Helena hissed through clenched teeth.

«Just wait and see.»

Björn let go of her wrist. They continued to walk up the mountains for a couple of hours. Helena didn’t say anything but was clearly annoyed. Where the hell where are they going?

Finally, they reached the top. Helena’s annoyed attitude went over to surprise when she saw the view. It was breathtaking. The sunset in the fjord, and the lights from Kattegat combined. She had never seen anything as beautiful. It was perfect.

«Wow. This is amazing.»

Björn sat down and leaned back at the mountainside. Helena sat down beside him. She looked up at him.

«Thank you.»

He just nodded. Helena leaned her head to rest at his shoulder, and they sat in silence for a while. Watching the pink sunset.

Björn broke the silence. «Tell me about Eastfold. What is it like there?»

She sat up to face him and crossed her legs. A humming sound came from her throat, and her smile touched her eyes.

«You should come and see it one day, it's so beautiful. We have a lot of small islands all around the coastline, at the mainland the landscape is mostly wooded and has a lot of hills. By the coast it’s rocky, and we have a lot of beaches. Like Kattegat.» She looked out over the big beach in front of them and took a deep breath.

He slid one hand around her neck and dragged her up to him. Their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss.

It was completely dark, the only light was the dim moonlight. Björn knew the path like the back of his pocket. He took her hand and led her down the mountainside.

Helena didn’t like to be led, but she loves Björn. More than she would ever admit, even to herself.

Back in Björn's house, Björn pulled off his shirt. Helena bit her lip. He undressed her slowly, kissing every inch of her body while doing it. His mouth stopped at her breasts taking as much of it as possible in his mouth, his tongue playing with her nipples.

Björn smiled at her, kissing her on the lips before lifting her up and placing her down on his bed. He positioned himself between Helena’s legs and kissed her on the neck, down her breasts, all the way down to her pelvis.

First, he kissed her thighs. Helena moaned and closed her eyes, while he moved to her clit, and her legs twitched in pleasure. Then he started to eat her like the Viking he was.

Helena moaned out loud, grabbing his head and moving her hips. Until he put a hand on her belly holding her down to prevent her from moving.

Close to the edge Helena was moaning and squirming under his mouth, screaming his name out loud. Björn loved hearing her say his name, let alone shout it.

Björn crawled until he was face to face with the panting Helena. His lips and beard were all covered with her juices. He ran a hand through it before he leaned in and kissed her.

…………………………………..…………………………………..…………………………………..……………………………….

The day they all had been waiting for had finally arrived.

Princess Helena’s 100 ships and 5000 men and women had arrived 3 days ago. The two groups had bonded and feasted together. 

They were now ready to take on their biggest challenge yet.


End file.
